The Olmpians: Children of the Legends
by Apolloisthegodofawesomeness013
Summary: First Set 15 years after The last olympian, the set 9 years after that. Goes into the prophecy that was told at the end of The last olympian. Just read and find out. R and R if you find you need to.
1. Prologue

Hey, finished the PJATO series the other day (yeah It took me a while to get to reading the series but I finished so who cares right) and was reading some here, so I decided to make one. It may take awhile to get chapters 2 and so on and so forth because I am working On a saw and Gears of War and Naruto story. (and castlevania, but it'll be a long time before that one goes up. So here's chapter 1 of : Children of the Legends. R and R if you feel I made mistakes (and I will and I enjoy constructive criticism but don't be a mean person about it.)

Don't cry my love, don't cry no more

A crashing sky, a rolling screen

A city drowning God's black Tears

I cannot bear to see

Her room is painted Heron Blue…

-Heron Blue, Sun Kill Moon-

Prologue: A Hero's Legacy

Nico di Angelo looked down at the child he held in his arms. He smiled down at his and then at his wife, Eva di Angelo. She smiled back, but he could see the look of pain in her eyes. He could also tell that her death was approaching. He was, like several others, a demi-god. He was half god, half human. He was the son of one of the big three. He was the child of Hades. So he had the power to tell when death was approaching those nearest him.

"Eva, what's wrong?" Nico asked her, although he knew the answer. The birth of their daughter had been to much for Eva.

"Nothing," she lied, "May I see our child?"

He looked at her hesitantly, but decided to grant her wish. He leaned forward and handed the child to his wife. She grabbed hold of it and smiled. The child smiled in return.

"She's beautiful." She said, and her eyes fluttered. Her eyes closed, and he knew he wouldn't see them filled with life afterwards. Tears ran down his eyes as he bent over and picked up his child. He put his hand over his wife's.

"I'll make sure you rest in piece my love." He spoke. He then looked at his baby girl.

"Eva Bianca di Angelo. How does that sound? Hmm?" He asked his child.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson stared at their son as he crawled across the floor.

"He's getting big." Annebeth observed.

"Yeah, but he's still only 5 months old." Percy told her.

"Yeah, but did you see him yesterday? I got him ready for a bath, and he managed to squirt me with water." Annabeth smiled as she snuggled beside Percy.

"Yeah. With your intelligence and my heritance, he'll be a very powerful demi-god when he gets older." Percy told her.

"Well technically he's not a demi-god." Annabeth told him.

"Well-" Percy started.

"He still has the powers of a demi-god, but he's not the son of a god. He's the son of two demi-gods." She continued

"Well, he's still a half blood by my standards." Percy told her.

She laughed and gave him a kiss. "What are your standards exactly?"

"Um, good ones." He said.

Before Annabeth could reply, she watched as a line of water splashed Percy in his face.

"What the?" he said bewildered. He and Annabeth looked at their child and saw a floating ball of water in front of him.

"Luke!" Percy Exclaimed.

"Oh, he's just having fun Percy." Annabeth said, although she was having trouble hiding her smile.

Percy smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Do you remember that day at Camp Half-blood. After we defeated Kronos. The prophecy. How it mentioned seven half-bloods." He asked her.

"Yeah, do you think Luke will be a part of that?" Annabeth asked him.

"Yeah, I also think…" he looked down at Annabeth's bloating belly.

"You think Mitchell will be part of it too." Annabeth asked as she put her hand on her stomach.

"He will be born shortly. And you know how confusing these prophecies can get." Percy said as he picked up Luke.

"Yeah, but maybe it won't involve us. I don't know after the last great prophecy, I don't want to be involved in another." Annabeth said.

Before Percy could reply, his doorbell rang.

He stood up and handed Luke to Annabeth.

"Who could that be?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged so Percy went to the door. He opened hit, and there stood his old friend.

"Percy, I need to talk to you." Rachael Elizabeth Dare said, as her eyes glowed green.

"Fifteen years since that day, hmm?" Kronos spoke aloud.

"Argh, yes my lord." Atlas groaned under the weight of his curse.

"They thought they could defeat me, but I am more powerful than ever. You three, come here." He spoke to his audience.

Out of the shadows, three small children walked forward.

"Tell Atlas you names." Kronos commanded from the golden casket.

"Why should these three matter to me?" Atlas asked.

"Silence and listen!" Kronos commanded.

The first of the three, the smallest walked up first.

"My name is Alexandre. I am 5 years old. I am a daughter of Poseidon." She ten stepped back.

The next one walked forward and spoke, "My name is Leanne. I am 6 years old. I am a daughter of Zeus." She then stepped back.

The biggest of the three and the only male stepped forward and spoke then, "My name is Zackeri. I am 8 years old. I am a son of Hades." He said, and he stepped back.

Atlas eyes opened in surprised.

"Children of the big three. How did you find them?" Atlas asked.

"That matters little. What matters is how they'll help me rise to power once more, and how they'll help me destroy Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. But first, they'll start with Perseus Jackson." Kronos laughed evilly, while the three children stared at the casket blankly.

Prologue end.

Well I hope I introduced the basics of the plot well enough. I'll reveal more in upcoming chapters. Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make upcoming chapter longer. Again, if u think it needs improvement, Review it and Lemme know what you think. Later.


	2. Chapter 1

**I got a few reviews for the other chapter, so I'm going to go ahead and post chapter 1. I may not be able to use what reviewers suggested this chapter but I'll try my best. Anyway, Read and Review if you feel ya need to. I enjoy your feedback and opinions. Here's chapter 1 (yes for this one, I'll use Rick's Goofy use of chapter names, it grew on me ****)**

Small note…lol can you read it…

**I guess I forgot to disclaim this story, along with the rest of thm…uh-oh.**

**Well, it is a site for made up stories so why put one…. I'll be damned if I am forced to disclaim. You know who it belongs 2.**

So lock and load mercenaries  
I see the smoke from the hilltop  
They march one by one  
The battled starts adversaries  
We bathe in our blood  
The worst is yet to come

-The Guillotine, Escape the Fate-

* * *

Chapter 1: My dad could've told me Giants existed

Mitchell looked up at his bed room ceiling as he woke to the sounds of his mother yelling. His room was painted blue (his grandmother painted it, and for some odd reason she decided it to be this color and the last time he asked his father he told him he'd tell him later) and it had a painting of Posiedon although he was unsure why.

He sat up and blinked several times. He took his hand and rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked over to the small bathroom inside his room and stepped in front of the sink and looked into the mirror. He was rather tall for only being 9. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was very pale for someone who spent a lot time outdoors.

He ruffled his short hair with his hand, and yawned. He brushed his teeth, and went back into his room. He put a pair of shots on and a Fox shirt. He pulled a pair of socks on and tied his shoes on. He then walked out of his room and went downsatirs to his kitchen. His mother, Annabeth, and father, Percy, were already down there.

His mother had already cooked breakfast and had made him a plate of food.

"Hey kid," his father said, "You ready for school. It's your first day of fourth grade."

Mitchell sat down and took a bite of the toast on his plate before he answered.

"Yeah, I guess. Kind of lame having to go to school on the day after your birthday. Some gift." He mumbled.

"HEY," he heard a voice from upstairs, "what's the date?"

"It's the 15th." Percy yelled back.

"Crap, that means we have school, huh." Mitchell's older brother, Luke, said as he bounded down the stairs. He was three inches taller than Mitchell's four-foot-eleven. Luke had darkish blonde hair and green eyes. He looked like a bigger version of Mitchell with green eyes.

"'Sup Mitchie?" Luke said as he sat down and started to chow down on his breakfast.

"Hey Luke." He said back smiling. He got slightly annoyed when people called him Mitchie, but Luke did it anyway.

"So fourth grade? A lot of memories there." Luke said as he took a sip of orange juice.

"You talk like it was a far off memory. You're starting the 5th grade, it wasn't that long ago." Annabeth said.

"Right, well. Still, there were some memories." Luke said as he scratched the back of his head. He took another sip of juice and accidently spilled some on his shirt.

"Crap!" he exclaimed.

Mitchell laughed but his mother rolled her eyes.

"Go upstairs and change. But hurry up, you need to finsih your breakfast so your dad can drive you too school." Annabeth told Luke as she gathered the items she needed before she headed off to work. As Luke stood up he ruffled Mitchell's hair and ran upstairs.

"Uh-oh, I'm going to be late." Annabeth realized as she checked the time. She ran over to the kitchen counter and picked up a sroll of paper which was, probably, a blueprint for some fancy building.

"What are ya working on now?" Mitchell asked his mother.

"Oh, um. I'm working on a monument to one of the Greek gods." She replied nervously.

"Wow, really? Cool. Which one?" Mitchell asked.

"Athena." She answered.

"Awesome, the goddess of Knowledge."

Mitchell knew a lot about Greek mythology. Maybe because his mother was always building some sort of structure despicting them, and his father was a Greek mythology College proffessor. They were always talking about the Greek gods, especially Athena and Posiedon, so those two were his favorites. Luke secretly told him that Hades and Ares were his favorite, but Mitchell couldn't see why. From what he heard from his parents, Ares and Hades were just about the most evil of the Gods.

"Yep. Alright Percy, I have to go now, I'll see you after work. Tell Luke I love him. Bye Mitchell, I love you." She said as she gave Percy a kiss. She gave Mitchell a hug and walked out the front door.

"Mom leave?" Luke asked as he came back downstairs, now wearing an avenged sevenfold T-shirt.

"Yep, you just missed her. She said she loved ya." Mitchell told him.

"Who doesn't?*" Luke said as he picked up a piece of toast and stuck in his mouth.

"You guys ready?" Percy asked them as rolled his eyes at Luke's comment.

"Sure." Mitchell said and he ran back upstairs to grab his backpack.

"Don't you need your backpack?" Percy asked Luke.

"I put it in your car earlier. So I'm good." Luke told him.

"Right, well you might as well go ahead and wait there for your brother alright" Percy told him.

"Alright, tell him to hurry." Luke told is father, and headed outside.

Upstairs, Mitchell struggled to find his backpack. He looked under his bed, but didn't see it. He went over to his closet and started tossing clothes out of it. He looked by his window and saw it there. He sighed and walked over and picked it up. He turned to leave, but something caught his eye. Across the street, stood a girl in her mid teens, staring up at the window. Thunder clouds suddenly rolled up ahead, and lightning streaked the sky. He looked up at the un expected cloud and when he looked back down the girl was gone.

"What was that about?" he asked himself.

Percy looked out the window and saw the giant storm cloud appear suddenly, and then dissappeared as fast as it came. He started to worry. That was no ordinary storm cloud. He didn't like the feeling of evil he felt, but maybe he was just imangining things.

"Mitchell, get down here. We're leaving." Percy called out.

"Alright dad, I'm coming." Mitchell called back. He climbed down the stairs with his backpack strapped over his shoulder.

"Go ahead and get in the car. Luke is already in it. I'll be there in a minute." Percy told him.

"Right-o dad." Mitchell said, still confused about what he said. He went out the front door and headed towards their Blue( go figure) SUV.

"Hey what was that about?" Luke asked as Mitchell climbed into the back seat.

"You mean how it got all stormy one second, then clear the next?" Mitchell said,

"Yep, weird right. I'm a little weirded out by it. Ya know?" Luke admitted.

"I know what ya mean." Mitchell agree.

"Well, let's not worry about it. Probably just a freak thing. Right." Luke said to Mitchell.

"Right." Mitchel agreed once more, although he couldn't be sure.

Luke smiled and turned to face the window. He took a pair of head phnoes out of his backpack and plugged them into his ipod.

"You don't act ten." Mitchell said to himself quietly.

Just then Percy walked out of the door to their house and locked it behind him. He walked towards the car, briefcase in hand, and opened the drvier seat door.

"You two ready?" he said as he got in.

When they didn't answer he started the car.

He backed out slowly and headed towards Hampton Elementary School. Agter about 4 mnutes of driving he encountered the heavy traffic.

He sighed to himself.

"You got to love New York." He mumbled to himself.

"All right. Sorry I can't stay longer. I can't be late for work. I'll pick you guys up at three. Alright?" Percy asked his children as they stepped out of the car.

Luke nodded and Mitchell said, "Alright dad, see ya later."

He smiled nervously and drove away. Mitchell's questioned why his dad look so worried, but was interupted when Luke told him to come on.

"The letter we got in the mail said to head to the gym for orientation so we can get out classrooms sorted. So I guess we need to find it." He looked don at the paper he had in his eyes and frowned. Mitchel and Luke had a case of dsylexia and ADHD. They had trouble reading in english, but had no difficulty reading anything in Greek. Luke often questioned this, but their father told them no to worry about it.

They walked past a couple of bigger kids as they approched. Mitchell wasn't sure, but they appeared to be growing the more he looked at them. They turned towards hima and they smiled evily. Mitchell turned away and sped up. They continued to walk until they reached the entrance of the school. Before they could walk in, a teacher approached them.

"Hello gentleman." He said in a thick accent. He was short and kind of pudgy with graying hair and a thick musache. Mitchell's nose twitched as the scent of musty ranch hit him in the face.

"Um, hi. My name is Luke Jackson, and this is my brother Mitch." Luke said to the man.

"Hi. I'm assuming your new students here. I am Principal Davies. Nice to meet you. You can follow me to the gym so we can get you started." He smile and started walking the other way. Luke nodded to Mitch and they followed him.

"What grade are you two in?" he asked when he stopped short in front of a large room, most likely the gymnasuium.

"Well, I'm starting 5th, and Mitch is in 4th." Luke answered him.

"Alright, well you need to head up those stairs right there and go to the top right row. You need to do the same Mictch, but you need to sit one group down." He said as he pointed to a set of set of chairs on the second floor.

"All right, thanks." Luke said and he started up the stairs.

"All right, I guess you're supposed to sit there. I'll see ya later." Luke said, and he headed up to sit with the rest of his grade.

Luke stared up at the sun as he swung. His day had went by pretty fast and he was enjoying his recess time before he head to go back to class. The 4th, 5th, and 6th grades usually had recess around this time. He saw Mitch runnimg around with some of his new friends several times.

"What are you doing?" one of the girls from his class asked him.

"Nothing really. Just listening to music. What's your name?" he asked her. As young as he was, he was still interested in girls.

"Oh, my name is Jessica. You're Luke right?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya Jessica." He said returning his smile.

Before he had a chance to continue their conversation, they were interupted by a yell.

"Let me go, ya big idiot." He heard Mitch yell.

From about 10 yards away, he saw one of the 6th graders picking his brother up by the coller of his shirt.

"Sorry, I gotta go help my brother!" Luke exclaimed to Jessica, and hopping up from his swing, ran to where the bullies were.

"You smell like a demi-god." One smirked.

"A demi-what?" Mitch asked.

"Can we eat him? Please?" Another of the bullies asked. But the longer Luke stared at the bullies the more they seemed to grow. Their faces were turning uglier and they were getting taller.

Luke had no time to poder this. He picked up a small stone and threw it at the biggest of the 4 bullies.

"Hey, let my brother go!" he yelled.

"Another demi-god. Even stronger than this one." The bully growled. He dropped Mitch, and the bullies moved towards Luke.

"Let's get him!" Another said.

They moved in on him and one went to grab him, but before he could. It fell back.

"What did you just do Luke?" Mitch asked bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. He looked around and saw the look of confusion on everyones' faces, including the bullies. He fiinaly realized what happened. The water fountain beside them was busted open and a stream of water poured out of it into the lead bullies' face.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"You did that Luke. You eyes glew and water burst out of it." Mitch said, amazed.

"How do you know I did it?" Luke asked him.

"I just know." Mitch said.

Luke's and Mitch's amazement ws shortlived, because the bully he knocked over began to stand.

"Get him!" it growled.

Luke and Mitch stared up in fright as the 4 bulies grew 10 feet tall.

Before the bully could attack. A sword appeared between its ribs. It turned to dust, and the other giants bellowed. They scrambled but a dagger was thrown into it's eye from out of no-where. It too dissolved into dust.

The 3rd one began to whip around and it too grinded into dust. The last one ducked as a dagger flew by its hear. It started to cry and it ran away.

"Dang, it got away." Said an invincible voice.

"What was that?" Luke said.

The weilder of the bronze colored sword jump towards them.

"Dad?" Luke said, unable to grasp what was going on.

"Are you boys ok?" Said their mother as she became visible.

"M-Mom?" Luke said, stuttering.

Percy and Annabeth Jackson stood there smiling with a sword and a daggers in theire hand.

Chapter 1 end.

Well, I hope this chapter was made well. Giants attacked Luke and Mitch, because they aobviously have the scent of a demigod. In later chapters ill explain what happened between the Last olympian and the first chapter. And what happened between the first chapter and this one. The next chapter will deal with Nico and his child. Read and review once again. Thanks for reading chapter 1. oh and srry. it wont let me add the little stars to show a sscene change...any wanna tell me what i can place there to signify them?


End file.
